


Pondering Empathy

by orphan_account



Category: Original - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A young twenty-something takes an early morning bus ride.





	Pondering Empathy

I probably spent too much time in the mirror this morning covering up a good twenty five years of cynicism with “Ivory no 2” and brown eyeliner. This was my first thought as I sat straight in a dingy bus seat. The sun had barely risen at what was ten ‘til three in the morning. Looking around at the thin herd of cattle in priority seating I wondered which one would inevitably succumb to fate first. I wouldn’t doubt it if I had zoned out for a moment staring at the city’s human livestock on board as I had received a glare from one of them. I’ve been on the end of those looks before; too many to start caring now.

The bus screeched to a halt;The light force gently moved the passengers forward. I paid my due and left the bus to take my journey to a sidewalk. Cigarettes and human trash littered the sidewalks. A thought passed though my mind, “I wish I could step on both.” This world is nauseating in the way that people put both hands forward with their palms to the sky. Meanwhile, their cruel carelessness shows every time a bird comes down and picks up their butts. Those nearly emaciated old drug addicts, ghetto mothers and their loud children, college liberals, obliterate all of them.

This world is in shades of gray. If I could give a fuck it would blow my mind how people care about humanity eating itself. All these wars and stupid choices just fueling my discontent. Certain people shouldn’t share land or love; still your pathetic hearts. I’d sigh if I didn’t find the action annoyingly petty.

It must be nice not to be so drained of patience that you are capable of caring for others. I wonder what empathy feels like, because I can’t remember a time were I’ve felt it. The distaste common idiocy leaves in my mouth far outweighs any other possible feelings I could have had for the victim. Is it even a possibility for a person to get passed what is typically blatant ignorance in any situation? There are people on this very planet that manage to empathize with idiots. My pride forgive me, but I cannot comprehend this mess.  
Those sows on the bus, do people feel sorry for those things? Even with the facts laid out, everywhere, with no real excuses in sight?

Perhaps it is best this concept is lost on me. It seems to be for the weak willed;…those too afraid to hurt feelings. Every bone in my body has a tendency to impulsivity. I could only just try to collect the words in my throat, but they always seem to burst out of my mouth like machine gun fire.

I’m complacent in my cruelty, at least until the world ceases their comfort in willful ignorance.

I see no point in willful empathy.


End file.
